


That Girl

by M_Couleur (MariekoWest)



Category: Original Work, That Girl
Genre: F/M, Just Writings, Lemon, Lime, Lovesickness, Mary-Sue, Old Writings, Original Nonsense, Perhaps Not What It Seems, Plot What Plot, Random Prose, Randomness, Shameless Smut, © MariekoWest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-15 02:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariekoWest/pseuds/M_Couleur
Summary: She fell in love but couldn't have him. So she made a world for herself where she could... (These are sublimations of a girl in love that I once knew. We've long become estranged now; but for this faceless prose, let's call her Mary Sue.)





	1. What is Love?

**Author's Note:**

> _**"To the lies we know are almost true..."** -U2_

They were full on the bottom. Too full for a man, but somehow they were perfectly becoming on him (where he made up for not hardly having any upper lip), but the middle part-- that made him look sexy; pretty and adorably feline. She could bear no complaints whatsoever. She longed to kiss and be kissed by those cherubim lips constantly. _Constantly._ Not a moment's reprieve. What a grievous torment it can be. But she wouldn't say she was in love, because she has never been it before. She thought she had been, but it was unlike this time in countless ways.

 _Who was she to say this was love?_  
  
Perhaps this was something else entirely...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2015/04/26


	2. Hey

He haunted her. There were no longer times for it. Each of the hauntings-- inappropriate. She could not focus on anything else anymore. Life itself was becoming one grand, convoluted distraction. She longed to die and be allowed to dream endless dreams of him. Forever seemed too small. From what space are such feelings birthed? They seem not at all of this world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2015/04/26


	3. Of Dreams

He painted her in dreams of him. _Dreams, dreams, dreams._ Until she could no longer tell which way to wake up to reality. She longed to live in dreams. But now she understands better--the charm of it. Of never having to wake up. Of not needing reality. Reality is but a trap. A trap to keep us from the true reality. When the images in your mind, and the emotions in your heart become larger than life itself, you'll know you've crossed over.

You can never go back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2015/04/26


	4. Escape (I.1)

The churning in the pit of her belly, down to, and concentrating on her core-- never failed to be roused at the thought of him. Him near her. Him claiming her, marking her, drawing maps with his touches; of secret favourite places and hidden entrances to her deepest untouched soul. She doesn't remember the first time he took her. It was all too much; her mind reeled from it every time--it never stopped feeling like the first. She has not--and probably will never--ever--recover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2015/04/26


	5. Escape (I.2)

His lips were breathtakingly soft; but his presses, both sweet and powerful. Urgent. The warmth flooding her over and over again; with every dip and flick and probe of his tongue; arrested all of her senses--hook, line, and sinker. He tittered in that cute, sexy way he did. He had to remind her to breathe. She took a full inhale through her nose; eyes blinking successively; cheeks delightfully flushed. He loved her like that: looking for all the world like he was all she could perceive. Rapt--caught in him and not knowing she was the one truly capturing all of him; completely oblivious to the power she had over him just by relinquishing all to him; by not having any any will to take control, she was in absolute, effortless control. It was his ecstatic little heaven. She gasped sharply when he claimed her mouth again, after biting her already very red, moist, shiny lips. She gasped some more, as softly as she could, trying in vain to swallow her drawn-out moans... her sobs and sighs.

When he moved his hands from the couch where he had suddenly pinned her down--apron and all, in the middle of chores--and placed his so-very-warm--too warm--palm beneath her breast, she half choked, half cried his name in a desperate whimper. He looked up and nearly lost his control right there as moisture glistened from the corner of her eyes. He knew he was being quite cruel -- arousing her this way... But really, who was being tormented more? She was too reserved to beg but her eyes and quivering lips--her low pants and squirming legs said it all. He could help it a bit more, for the pleasure of watching her discomfort.

"I can... feel you," she finally murmured, her cheeks burning three shades redder. "You're so..." He laughed out loud, heartily. He hadn't even noticed how aroused he had gotten that he was pressing it full on her. He wanted to get her worked up so much.

She scrunched her eyes and bit her swollen lip when he pressed down on her discomfort--emphatically, deliberately this time. And he could feel how soft and ready she was. It made his mouth water. He smirked.

"So cruel," she complained with a shadow of a pout, as he pulled away, but she gasped as he pulled her the very next moment, to abruptly sit on his lap, legs around him; allowing her to feel more of him, and him, more of her. Her frame collapsed over his shoulders at the sudden electrifying sensation. She bit him lightly on the crook of his neck out of spite, fingers tangling in his unruly, soft mane. He groaned. She knew he was ticklish there. But she couldn't hold out as long as he could; she found herself giving in to wetting his skin with half-lick-half-bite kisses; loosing herself to the pleasure and no longer trying to muffle her moans as she tasted him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2015/04/26


	6. She

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What always will be.

She always has been, but since, never will be, but never more is of what she ever will be. Without you.

He is. She is.

Without you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2015/10/01


	7. Is this a Love Story?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it, really?

True, there was a story. And quite possibly... even love. But then, she loved him more than love could ever define. More than what the world could. More. More. More. It felt like yesterday, but yesterday was much, much worse. It feels worser still. What kind of story is this? The ritual of watering lashes does not cease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2015/05/07


	8. Intermission I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes.

It was like a switch that could be turned off sometimes. But one she didn't hold; someone--or something else--did. It flipped her world as night does day and vice-versa; there was no reason nor rhyme for when. Anyone who has fallen in love once would not know night from day. Anyone who's fallen in love twice would deny it. But anyone who's fallen more than that, would grow afraid of it... Some would love a false love all their lives and never become acquainted with it.

While hers was a fear from within and since everything--always there, like an odd displacement in time; like a shadow out of alignment. Like a mirror with an invisible crack right down the middle, but who doubts a reflection as capable of telling lies ? Perhaps she was ill? Perhaps even cursed? She didn't know why but something... somewhere, didn't feel perfect as it should be. Sometimes.

Sometimes... like a broken reflection. The things we're made to believe were never real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2018/01/08

**Author's Note:**

> "That Girl" (also **"Secret Girl"** ) is an original work © 2015-2018 INARTE (aka lovemeartles/LM_Artless/MariekoWest)  
>  **Please do not copy, imitate, repost, or use in any manner in whole or in part without my permission.** Cheers!


End file.
